International High
by GermanGal892
Summary: Ok. Its fixed. Yay new story! Everyone is a teen again! I did not know what to call the school. hahaha. I own nothing and no one except for my character. T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**YAY NEW STORY! I hope this one does well. This actually started because of a dream. Hahahaha. Let's begin. WARNING: HUMAN NAMES USED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia except for Abby my kick-butt Irish girl.**

"Well here I am" Abby said to herself.

Abby was an Irish girl with all the traditional Irish features. She had the long, red hair, which she kept in a ponytail, her eyes were a bright, piercing green, and her skin was light and covered in freckles. That day she was wearing a white T-shirt with a clover on the front, a clover green, mid-length skirt, her high-tops, her Irish clad ring, and her Celtic cross necklace. She had a very small build, but she was also pretty strong both physically and mentally. Though she was a klutz and kind of strange at times. She was a very sweet girl but she had the Irish temperament, and hated to be touched by people she did not know or do not like. Her one main problem was that she had a bad drinking problem. Once she started it was hard to stop, and since she was still in Europe and drinking was allowed on weekends it was going to be hard not to drink since she was 17 and it was legal. Another problem she had was that she could not keep secrets for the life of her.

She had just gotten to her new boarding school. The name of the school was "International." It was quite a big school. Heck. It was practically a college except that it was for high school students, and uniforms were required during school hours. There were many places outside to relax, there was a huge library, which would come in handy because Abby loves to read, and there were many other places. She was now a sophomore and she knew nothing about where anything was so she had grabbed a map of campus at the student center, which was at the front when she first came in. She started to lightly jog. She never seemed to walk at a normal pace like everyone else. She was usually trying to keep up while her friends walked, and it just stayed with her

She was starring in awe at all the beautiful buildings and well kept fields while she jogged to the Dean's office. She did not realize where she was going until she hit something. Hard. She shook the dizziness away and saw that she did not hit something. She hit SOMEONE. Abby saw that the person she hit was a tall, muscular boy. He had neatly slicked back hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt, comfortable army pants, black, lace-up boots, and an iron cross necklace. He to was shaking away the dizziness from the collision, but his dizziness was because of shock. Abby saw a pair of wire-framed reading glasses and a book near the boy. She quickly picked them up and handed the items back to the boy.

"I am so sorry about that," Abby said to him " I was not watching where I was going and I am supper sorry if I broke your glasses. Ugh. I am such a klutz."

Sweat started beading down her forehead.

" Zere iz no harm done. I should have been more careful."

Abby heard a strong, German accent in his voice.

"Sweet. Finally someone to have a good drinking contest with." Abby thought to herself. "Anyvays. I am Ludwig. Vho are you?"

"My name is Abby. Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands.

"Wow strong grip, but hey just look at him. Of course he would have a strong grip." Abby thought to her self.

"She must be Irish. A very strong Irish. Hm I vonder if she has ze Irish drinking problem? It vould be a good contest," Ludwig thought to himself. "You vere heading to ze Dean's office correct?"

Abby nodded.

"If you vould like I could show you a faster vay."

"That would be wonderful. Thank-you"

They started walking (lightly jogging for Abby) through a few fields to get to the Dean's office, which was on the other side of campus.

"Oi, _bruder_!"

Abby heard another German yell. Ludwig seemed to know who it was. Abby could tell that the two Germans were related because she saw that they had the same necklaces. The albino was running over from a soccer game that was going on to greet his brother. Running after him were his two (and only) friends that were also in the game. Abby could tell that the three of them were older than her and Ludwig. She was guessing that the boys were seniors.

"Ohohhon~ found a beautiful girl no? She is quite a charm." The blonde boy said.

He went to brush the hair out of her eyes, but since Abby did not like to be touched the blonde got a swift kick to the shin. She did not kick hard, but he got the message and backed away. "_Hola senorita_ my name is Antonio and the boy you just kicked was Francis. I am pleased to met you." The Spanish man said.

"The pleasure is mine Antonio." Abby said back politely.

She did not see Antonio as someone she could not trust.

"Vere did you find this cute of a girl? She looks so innocent."

Abby did not like to be called "cute and innocent" the way the German had said it either. Those sentences earned him a good, strong punch to the eye.

"Zat vas mein older bruder Gilbert."

"Charming."

They continued on their way, and they soon reached the Dean's office.

"Vell, here ve are." Ludwig told Abby.

"Thanks again Ludwig. Hope to see you around."

They waved good-bye and went in their separate directions.

**Me: Well that is enough for this chapter.**

**Abby: WHAT! NO! I HATE CLIFF HANGERS! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**

Me: Calm down Abby. There will be more chapters if people leave comments.

**Abby: Comment people because I HATE suspense.**

**Me: Please comment so that I don't have to listen to her whine. Bye **

**Abby: Bye. (Still very hot-headed at the moment)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: YAY NEW CHAPTER!**

**Abby: I still hate you for the cliffhanger.**

**Me: Would you calm down if I give you a beer?**

**Abby: Yes.**

**Me: Fine. *Hands over a beer* I own nothing except for Abby. Lets begin. *Eats popcorn***

**Abby: *stops drinking for a sec.* Yay. *Continues drinking***

(After meeting with the Dean)

"Well. It looks like you are all set. Here is your room key, ID card, and schedule. *Hands over items* your uniform pieces are already in your closet."

"Thank you. *Leaves the office* I think that I will go to the library to see what they have."

Abby just left her meeting with the Dean. It was so boring, but hey. What can you do? The library was not far away, and Abby's urge to read was starting to get the better of her. When she got outside she checked her bag to make sure she had what she needed.

"Mace? Check. Swiss army knife? Check. Phone? Check. Lip-gloss? Check. Everything else? Check."

And she was on her way.

~BREAK~

Once she got into the library she went straight for the history section. She loved history books because of everything she learns. Her favorites were war history books. Then she found the best one of all. On the spine was the title Great Generals Of WWII. That one was her favorite. She went to grab it, but sadly she was too short.

"Grrrrrr. Man. And that one is my favorite. Now it is just sitting there. Mocking me." Abby said to herself.

Obviously someone must have heard her because she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"Oh. Here. Let me help." Abby heard the boy say.

He was a Japanese boy. He had short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Oh. I am Kiku by the way." *Hands book to Abby*

"I am Abby. It is nice to meet you. Thank you for getting the book."

"No trouble at all Abby." Kiku told Abby.

"Hey. Do you know where I can find an empty seat?" Abby asked.

"Hai. There is one where my friends and I are sitting. Would you mind reading there?" Kiku replied.

"That would be great. Thank-you."

They walked off to where the table was. Ludwig was there and it looked like he was helping another boy with homework.

"Homework? On a Friday?" Abby asked her self.

"Do you understand now Feli?" Ludwig asked the boy.

"Ve~ yes. I do understand now. Grazi." The boy responded.

"Italian. I can tell by the accent." Abby told her self.

He had brown eyes, and short brunet hair with a little curl off to the side. He was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with the Italian flag on the back, a pair of blue jeans, and sneakers. Just then the Italian looked up and saw Abby.

"Ciao. Ve~ wow you're pretty" the Italian said. Then he got up and the two shook hands. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, but I prefer to be called Feli. Who are you?"

"My name is Abby. It's nice to meet you." She replied. "Oh. Hello Ludwig"

"Hm? Oh. Hallo Abby. How was your meeting with ze Dean?" said Ludwig.

Abby sat down in the open seat across from Feli, and told about how absolutely boring the meeting was.

"What room are you in Abby?" Kiku asked.

"144B. Why?"

" Ve~ then you will be between Elizabetha and Lily. Don't worry. They are really nice." Feli told Abby.

They all talked, read, and helped Feli with math for about thirty minuets until Abby saw the clock and decided that it would be best to go to her room to unpack and relax.

She said good-bye to her friends and headed for dormitory B. she was about half way before something grabbed the back of her neck, hitting one of her pressure points. She went down to her knees. She was able to reach into her backpack and grab her can of Mace. Not knowing who was behind her she sprayed the chemicals out of the can blindly. She heard a boy cough behind her and the grip loosened on her neck. She jumped up and saw that it was the now temporary blind Francis hitting her pressure point. She heard someone else behind her and she quickly grabbed her knife and flicked out the blade.

"YIKES!" said the boy.

He stopped in his tracks. Abby saw that it was Ludwig's brother Gilbert. She was not happy. She was not even mad. No. She was infuriated. When that happens her Irish accent comes back. She will even start to speak her native language.

"What do you tink you are doing? Ugghhh. Spastic. I am freaked at both of you. You will pay for dis one day. Beware." Abby said in her I-am-going-to-kill-you voice.

Francis regained his sight and starred at Gilbert. Then the two starred at the still infuriated Irish girl. They looked back at each other, nodded, and ran away for dear life.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Abby heard a girl yell.

She turned around and saw two girls running to her. One girl was tall and had about shoulder-length, dirty-blondish hair with a flower in it. She was wearing a pretty blouse, a skirt that went below her knees, and flats. The other was shorter and had short, blonde hair with a pretty ribbon in it. She was wearing a short sleeve top, a pair of shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Oh. I'm ok. Thank-you for asking." Abby said.

"That's good." Said the taller one.

"Those boys cause so much trouble with the girls," said the shorter girl.

"I am Elizabetha by the way, and this is Lily." Elizabetha said pointing to her-self and Lily.

"It is very nice to meet you both. I am Abby."

After a long conversation the two girls showed Abby to her room. It was right between Elizabetha and Lily's rooms. Abby unlocked the door and stepped into her new room. It was amazing. It had a plush twin sized bed with two pillows, a TV with a movie player, a huge closet which had her uniform pieces, a four drawer dresser, a desk, and to top it all off was a mini fridge which had some bottled water, an ice cube tray, and Irish crème cake (?). She looked around and saw empty boxes, her bedding from home with her stuffed shamrock on top of the pillows, her computer and stationary on the desk, her favorite movies, some of her drawers were filled with tops and bottoms, a photo in a frame of her three brothers and father, and she was guessing that her father put the cake in the fridge. There was also a small bathroom through a door, which Abby saw that it was also already set up with everything she needed.

"Wow. My father and brothers went to the extremes again. Oh well. Its just them."

"Hey. I just got an idea" Elizabetha said happily "tonight we have our monthly get-together. You should come. There will be food, games, movies, and you can meet everyone. How does that sound?"

"Hey. You are right. That is tonight. Want to join?" Lily said.

"Sounds fun. I will come." Abby agreed.

The girls talked and talked and talked till it was time to go. They set off for the dormitory A student center. That was where everything was taking place tonight. Abby thought that she would bring the cake because she could contribute to the food and it was just to big for her alone. They reached the dormitory and went inside. They were fifty feet away and all the noise sounded like they were in the middle of the crowd. It was going to be a long night.

Me: Sorry that it took so long. I had writers block and was working with other things.

**Abby: Hey. It's another cliffhanger. GGGGGRRRRR!**

**Me: Bye everyone. Leave comments. (Tries to calm Abby down)**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING AND NO ONE EXCEPT FOR ABBY (I ESPECIALLY DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR LUCKY CHARMS)

It was going to be a REALLY long night. The three girls walked into the loud room. It was huge! There were three couches, three love seats, and about eight big, plush recliners that were facing a T.V with a huge stack of movies next to it on one side of the room. On the other side of the room multiple tables were set-up with food covering from one end to the other. In one of the corners there was a small kitchen set-up to be like a bar.

Abby looked around the new place and saw what was causing all the noise. There were two boys arguing about something Abby could not hear with everyone surrounding, and urging the two boys to fight.

"Dude, you know that stuff freaks me out!" Abby could hear one of the boys saying. Abby could tell that the boy was American by the way he spoke.

"You bloody wanker, you said and I quote "I'm the hero! I'm not afraid of anything that cheesy." Ring a bell?" Abby heard a Brit boy say. She could not take it any more. She pushed her way through the crowd to where the boys were still arguing.

"Will one of you explain what in the hell you two are arguing about?" Abby yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Abby.

"Well? I'm waiting." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Pardon me, love. I guess I was not being a proper gentleman and I did not realize that we had raised our voices that high. Your explanation is that I got to choose the movie for tonight so I decided that The Phantom of the Opera would be a good choice, but as it turns out Mr. I'm not afraid of anything said that the flick is really scary, and it all went down hill from there."

After a very long discussion Abby learned that the American's name is Alfred, the Brit's name is Arthur. Arthur was a junior, and Alfred was a sophomore. Abby had to break up several small arguments about how it was unfair to Alfred that he now looks like a fool, Arthur would no longer seen as a gentleman, and other odds and ends. Eventually they all got along and were able to start the movie. Abby got a little bit of food and a beer and went in search for a seat. She found an opening at one of the sofas between Kiku and Feli. She walked over, said hello, and plopped down right between the two, which caused her seat to bounce a bit.

"That was a very brave thing you did, Abby" Kiku commented.

"Ve~ Kiku is right, Abby. I could never do that," Feli said.

"It was nothing. I grew up with three older brothers, and my father. I have learned that if I don't want things to get ugly I have to step in if no one will," Abby replied.

About two hours later the movie was over and everyone got up to move around.

"Hey. There are some people I want you to meet," Elizabeta said while pulling Abby's arm. With in thirty minuets Abby knew everyone, their age, status, and personality. It was like she had been there the whole time.

"Everyone, gather around for a classic game of Truth or Dare!" Gilbert roared.

Some people were saying that the game was childish and things like that. Abby took a seat between Elizabeta and Lili and the three started to chat up a storm before the game started. Both Elizabeta and Lili had to do some weird dares and answer equally weird truths (Lili's were a little less weird because her over-protective brother had a riffle with him). It was Alfred's turn. He spun the wine bottle in the center, and it landed on Abby.

"Truth or dare, Abby?" Alfred asked.

"Truth please." Abby replied in a cheerful tone.

"Ok. Hm?" he wondered. Then he saw Abby's ring and freaked out a bit. "Are you engaged or something?" he asked still freaked out.

"What? My promise ring? Ooooooohhhh. I see the confusion now. This was my mother's ring. If it was given to me by a boy then I would be engaged, but since it was not it is just a way to show if I have a boyfriend or not." Abby replied.

"How?" Lili asked.

"Easy. See how the heart is right side up to you? That means that my heart is open. When I turn the ring it means that my heart is closed to love. Since I do not have a boyfriend it shall stay open till I find one," She said to answer Lili's question.

With that the game continued. About an hour later it was over, and a drinking contest started.

"Who thinks that they can out drink the champion?" Francis called out while raising Gilbert's hand.

"Zeir probably just to scared to drink against ze awesome me," Gilbert said.

"I'll do it," Abby said coolly. Everyone was trying to talk her out of it, but she was ready. She was a natural born drinker. Gilbert and Abby both sat at a table and took a bottle of beer.

"I'm guessing that its German beer," Abby said.

"Only ze best," Gilbert replied. Arthur called the two to start, and they both started to chug down the beer. Abby polished off two bottles before Gilbert finished off one in the first three minuets. About ten minuets in Abby had finished off six bottles while Gilbert finished four.

"I give. You win," Gilbert said raising his hands in surrender. Everyone cheered happily.

"Our new drinking champ! Abby!" Arthur said while raising Abby's hand. She was walking back to Elizabeta and Lili when she tripped and fell. Luckily Ludwig was able to catch Abby under her arms while on his knees. The two were face-to-face now.

"Are you Ok?" Ludwig asked while making sure she was not hurt.

"I'm fine. You know that I am a klutz," she replied back. Gilbert got down next to the two.

"Already sweeping the new girl off her feet, Luddy, or did our new champ have to much to drink?" Gilbert asked in a mocking tone while slyly knotting up Ludwig and Abby's crosses. Ludwig and Abby were both about to kill him for his comment. Abby was about to straighten her self back up, but the knot was small, so when she tried to just simply pull away the knot tightened, stopped her, and pulled her back. Her lips met Ludwig's. A crowd of awws and clicks of cameras surrounded the two. Abby's face turned as red as a fresh strawberry. She was so embarrassed. The two spent about ten minuets trying to get the two crosses apart while everyone else was laughing and taking pictures. The crosses finally came apart and Abby was about to run out of breath from apologizing so much.

"I am sooooo sorry about that. If I was not so clumsy and over my head with the drinking none of this would have happened, and you would not of had to go through that, and -" but she was caught mid-rant.

"It is Ok. Most of ze people here are just immature," he reassured her.

"Thanks. I feel better now," Abby said. The two talked until it was time for everyone to leave. Abby said good-bye to her new friends and headed off for dorm B, and the whole way there Abby had to listen to her friends about the whole thing that happened.

"That was so adorable. I am so glad that I got pictures for the paper," Elizabetha said cheerfully. Abby was furious. She was about to slug Elizabeta when Lili grabbed Abby's arm to keep her from hurting Elizabeta. With some soothing words Abby finally calmed down a bit.

The threesome finally got back to their rooms. They said their good-byes and went inside. Abby changed into her over-sized Lucky Charms T-shirt and sleep shorts, brushed her teeth, took her hair down, took off her jewelry and set the pieces on the nightstand, opened the window, and crawled into bed.

"It has been a crazy first day, but it was very fun at the same time," Abby thought to herself. She drifted into a fast, heavy sleep with a small grin on her face

Well. It looks like a good place to end a chapter. What is going to happen next? Comment for more chapters. BYE BYE!

Translation for last chapter:

**Spastic- Cork slang for you fools **

**Freaked- Cork slang for irritated, angry, infuriated**


End file.
